zKuroi Ame
by Acrystar
Summary: ça se passe après la série, donc leger spoil si vous avez pas tout regardé Yaoi Sinon invention totale de ma part
1. A1 Sc1

**Disclaimer: **Les persos de Tactics ne m'appartiennent pas! Snif!  
**Genre:** Essai de théâtralisté raté!  
_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte1**

* * *

Scène1

_Dans la chambre du senseï_

Youko (-mode renard- crie en se faufilant par la porte coulissante) : Kantaro !  
Narrateur : Un renard se glisse dans la chambre du senseï, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il osait dormir pendant qu'elle s'escrimait à faire briller cette maison ? Elle n'était pas une boniche, mais un youkaï ! Sa gueule s'ouvre attrapant le bas de la couverture, la tirant, la repoussant. Oh quels jolis petits pieds !  
Kantaro (saute de son futon en hurlant) : HAAAAAAA !  
Narrateur : Quels jolis petits pieds dont la chaire blanche vient de se trouver percée par des canines aiguisées.  
Youko (tire allégrement sur le pied attrapé) : Debout ! Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois !

°Jingle sonore°


	2. A1 Sc2

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte1**

* * *

Sc2

_Dans le salon_

Kantaro (baillant, s'assoit de façon peu élégante sous la table chauffante) : Ha… je suis fatigué !  
Narrateur : De toute façon, il l'est toujours ! Le senseï ne semble n'avoir que quatre buts dans la vie : l'argent, dormir, les youkaï et manger ! Et maintenant qu'il a Haruka… Oh…  
Kantaro (cherchant partout) : Où est Haruka ?  
Youko (hausse les épaules) : Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa cuisante défaite à tora, tora hier. Il a fini cul nu ! (petit rire)  
Kantaro : Perverse !  
Youko (oreilles de renard qui sortent sous son contentement) : J'en profite ! Tu aurais vu ses jolies fesses bien musclées !  
Kantaro (soupire)  
Youko : Haaa ! Suzu avait raison de craquer ! Dommage qu'il soit si froid…  
Kantaro (soupire encore)  
Youko : … sinon je jouerais bien à autre chose avec lui !  
Kantaro (frappe sa tasse sur la table)  
Youko : Nyo ! Ne casse pas tout !  
Kantaro : Et moi alors, vous en avez que pour Haruka !  
Youko : Gamin ! (envoie sa sandale sur la joue droite de Kantaro)  
Kantaro : Aïe ! Je te déteste pour la peine, tu finiras mon roman (mine méchante) hein ? Youko-chan !  
Youko : Méchant ! (va dans le bureau)  
Narrateur : Si un humain nomme un youkaï, alors celui-ci lui obéira toute sa vie durant ; même s'il n'en a pas envie ! C'est le cas de Youko, mais aussi d'Haruka !  
Kantaro (rigole victorieux) : Et tu feras les courses ma chère Youko-chan !  
Youko (cri du bureau) : Je te déteste ! (gros soupire)  
Kantaro : Bon… ben je vais prendre un bain !  
Muu-chan (passe par la fenêtre et suit Kantaro) : Muu !


	3. A1 Sc3

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte1**

* * *

Sc3

_La salle de bain_

Kantaro (se déshabille) : Haaa, Youko est trop bonne, elle m'a préparé un bain chaud !  
Muu (regarde Kantaro en rougissant) : Muu !!! (saute dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs)  
Kantaro : Oh ! Muu-chan ! (caresse la tête verte de la créature)  
Narrateur : Voilà Muu-chan, un youkaï de la forêt, elle adore notre héro, attirant les foudres de…  
Kantaro (ouvre la porte coulissante et tombe sur Haruka) : … (tout rouge)  
Sougi : Muu-chan ! (la récupère) Comment oses-tu toucher ma femme de cette façon ! (donne un coup de pied à Kantaro et se sauve en chouinant) Muuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan ! Tu m'aimes pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ?  
Muu : Muu ?  
Kantaro (glisse sur le carrelage) : J'ai rien fait !  
Haruka (l'attrape) : ça va ?  
Kantaro (encore plus rouge) : HUM !  
Haruka (le lâche et va se savonner)  
Kantaro (silencieux dans la baignoire)  
Haruka (gêné) : Tu…. (bafouille) pou…. En, tu… (présente l'éponge et son dos) j'ai du mal pour…  
Kantaro : Oh… d'accord ! (sort de l'eau, met une serviette autour de sa taille et s'assoit sur le tabouret derrière Haruka ; nettoie avec affection le dos et la naissance des ailes)  
Haruka (frémit)  
Narrateur : Il est rare qu'un tengu laisse quelqu'un toucher ses ailes. Très rare même ! C'est un endroit très sensible…. A la douleur, mais à bien d'autres choses aussi ! Si un tengu vous laisse toucher à ses ailes… il se peut qu'il vous laisse toucher à bien d'autres choses aussi… (rire moqueur)  
Kantaro : Je te fais mal ?  
Haruka (matérialise son bâton et fracasse le narrateur avec des éclaires rouges) non… ça va ! (rouge de colère)  
Kantaro : Elles sont jolies…. (nettoie encore plus précautionneusement)  
Haruka (frémit de plus belle) : Dépêches-toi un peu ! (cri pour faire passer le trouble naissant.)  
Sougi (passe par la fenêtre) : Dévoreur de Démon-sama ! Comment osez-vous livrer vos ailes à un humain ! Il n'est pas digne de les toucher !  
Haruka (soupire) : Tu n'es pas parti ?  
Sougi : Muu-chan voulait s'amuser avec Youko-chan et Rosary-chan.  
Haruka : Sort d'ici !  
Kantaro (regarde Sougi-sama)  
Sougi : Lâche ces ailes, humain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as toujours refusé cet honneur ! Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Haruuuukaaaaaaaaaa !  
Haruka (fracasse Sougi et l'expulse par la fenêtre) : Ts !!  
Kantaro (dit rien et fini rapidement le nettoyage. Va chercher une cuvette et rince à grande eau.)  
Haruka (se lève en hurlant) : NON ! Kantaro ! (veine qui pulse)  
Kantaro : Quoi ? (mine de chibi)  
Haruka : Faut pas les mouiller ! Baka ! Je vais devoir passer la journée les ailes dépliées pour qu'elles sèchent !  
Kantaro : Oups… et le sèche-cheveux de Youko ?  
Haruka (hausse un sourcil, comprend pas.)  
Kantaro (le sort et le met en marche)  
Haruka : Ha ! Ça fait mal aux oreilles !  
Kantaro : Bouche-les !  
Haruka (obéis et se rassoit)  
Kantaro (sèche les ailes)  
Haruka : Trop chaud !  
Kantaro : Hum ?  
Haruka : Tu me brûles crétin !  
Kantaro (baisse la puissance)  
Haruka : Trop froid !  
Kantaro : Hey !  
Haruka : Crétin ! Je t'ai dit que mes ailes sont fragiles ! Fait attention !  
Kantaro : …  
Haruka : Et dépêche-toi ! J'ai mal au crâne !  
Kantaro : …  
Haruka (couine)  
Kantaro (ricane)  
Haruka : Tu m'as arraché une plume ou quoi ?  
Kantaro : Et si tu continues de te plaindre je te déplume cocotte !  
Haruka (grogne)  
Kantaro (heureux de toucher les plumes d'Haruka, rosie en les caressant)  
Rosary-chan (pénètre dans la salle de bain et regarde les deux hommes dévêtus) : …  
Kantaro : Hum ?  
Rosary-chan (visage pale et effrayant)  
Haruka (soupire) : Encore ?  
Kantaro : Apparemment ! (soupire à son tour et délaisse les plumes pour exorciser la gamine)  
Ryoukan : Pervers ! Comment oses-tu te balader en serviette devant ma fille ! (tatanise Kantaro)  
Haruka : Je vais me faire sécher au soleil…  
Kantaro : Aide-moi…  
Haruka (regard glacial) : N.O.N !


	4. A1 Sc4

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte1**

* * *

Sc4

_Le jardin_

Ryoukan&Sougi (frappent Kantaro)  
Kantaro : Mais j'ai rien faiiiiit (mode chibi et pleure)  
Ryoukan : Pédophile !  
Sougi : Voleur de femme !  
Kantaro : Harukaaaaaaa !  
Haruka (perché sur le toit, baille et soupire) : Vos gueules ! J'arrive pas à dormir !  
Kantaro : Haruka chan ! Sauve-moi et si tu le fais je t'offrirais le plus merveilleux des cadeaux !  
Haruka (se baisse lentement, intéressé) : Hum ?  
Kantaro : Qui brille de milliard de feux !  
Haruka (soupire et va chercher le shintoïste) : Ok… mais si tu m'as menti…  
Kantaro : Non, viens !  
Haruka (le suit en battant des ailes frénétiquement)  
Ryoukan&Sougi : Tricheur !  
Ryoukan : Mais… depuis quand il a des ailes ! Hein ? Mais… mais… mais… HAAAAAAA !  
Sougi : C'est le grand tengu, le grand dévoreur de démon !  
Ryoukan : Humpf ! Vos histoires de youkaï !  
Muu-chan : Muuu !  
Ryoukan : Oh bonjour étranger !  
Sougi : C'est ma femme ! Idioooooot ! Muu-chaaaaaaaaan ! (sort ses ailes et s'en va en pleurant)  
Ryoukan (étonné) : Il est très féminin ce jeune homme ! (n'a pas calculé qu'il vole !) Bon… Rosary ? On y va ?  
Rosary (hantée par l'esprit de Sadako Yamamura) : …  
Ryoukan : Tu devrais remettre tes cheveux bien, je ne vois plus ton visage… Voyons !  
Rosary (bouge bizarrement)  
Ryoukan : HAAAAAAAAAAAA Rosary-chan fait une crise de spasmophilie !!!  
Narrateur : Oui, ça faisait longtemps hein ? (encore un peu cramé à cause des éclaires d'Haruka) Ha voilà… (montre un sceau d'exorcisme qui se colle sur le front de la jeune fille)  
Rosary (redevient normale)  
Ryoukan : Ma Rosary-chaaaaaan ! Ça va mieux ? Et c'est quoi ce papier dégoûtant !  
Rosary : Papa… rentrons ?!  
Ryoukan : Hum !  
Rosary : Et on achètera du Ramune?  
Ryoukan : D'accord, allons-y !


	5. A1 Sc5

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte1**

* * *

Sc5

_Chambre du senseï_

Kantaro (ouvre un petite trappe et sort un vieux coffret)  
Haruka (penche la tête, curieux)  
Kantaro : C'est tous mes souvenirs importants. (pousse une vieille photo et sort un gros rubis) Tu vois, je t'ai pas menti !  
Haruka : Wa ! (le prend et tique) Elle est chargée en magie.  
Kantaro : Je l'ai trouvé en te cherchant. J'ai cru que tu étais dedans. Oh j'avais que dix ans. Alors… j'ai déscellé le youkaï à l'intérieur… il m'a laissé pour mort. (sert ses vêtements au niveau de sa cicatrice)  
Haruka : Tu es sûr que je peux la prendre ?  
Kantaro : Hum ! Après tout je n'en ai plus besoin, et elle ne me sert à rien.  
Haruka (ressent plein d'énergie glisser en lui) Impressionnant. Celui qui était à l'intérieur devait être puissant !  
Kantaro : Très… mon grand père est mort en me sauvant la vie. Mais je n'ai jamais désespéré. Et je t'ai trouvé ! (fait un grand sourire) Haruka-chan !  
Haruka (détourne les yeux et attrape une plume du coffret)  
Kantaro : Oh… quand tu les perds, je les ramasse… héhé… (gratte sa chevelure blanche, gêné)  
Haruka : Fétichiste !  
Kantaro (baisse la tête, honteux) : C'est parce que tu es le rêve de ma vie ! (sert compulsivement Haruka en chouinant) Harukaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan !  
Haruka : Hey mollo avec tes chan à la noix ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?!  
Kantaro : Si.  
Haruka : Alors calme-toi !  
Kantaro (fait non de la tête et verses quelques larmes de bébé)  
Haruka : Suffit !  
Kantaro : Sans cœur !  
Haruka : Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche de cette façon !  
Reiko (entre dans la pièce avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : Haruka-san…  
Haruka (tout blanc)  
Reiko : Haruka-saaaaan ! (saute sur le tengu et l'embrasse)  
Haruka (essaye de la repousser en criant) : Au secours !  
Kantaro (regarde la scène et sent une goûte d'eau glisser le long de sa tempe) : Heu… IL EST A MOI !!!!  
Haruka (se retrouve à moitié débraillé) : AU SECOURS !!!  
Youko (attirée par le tintinmare) : Hum ?  
Haruka : Aide-moi !  
Youko (étincelle de malice) : Punition extrême ! (tire sur la chemise du brun et rigolant) Cul nu !!!!  
Haruka : Non… attendez… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !

°Jingle°

Haruka (cul nu) : Vous me le payerez !  
Reiko : Buvons !!! (fini la nième bouteille de sake)  
Kantaro (mate ouvertement le tengu)  
Youko (à moitié ivre) : Haruka… ka… à des belles… leuh… fesses… seuh… Haruka-chan… fais nous une danse du ventre !  
Haruka (rouge de colère essaye de ramasser tout ses vêtements) : GR !  
Kantaro (sourit) : Haruka-chan ? Fais-moi plaisir… Hein ? Haruka… un… STRIP TAESE !  
Haruka : Je suis déjà à poil, pervers !  
Reiko&Youko : Un striiiiiip ouai !!!! (crient et frappent dans leurs mains tout en buvant)  
Haruka (se rhabille et se sauve)  
Kantaro (ton froid et ferme) : Faux tengu, incapable de faire face à deux femmes et un pauvre gamin shintoïste. Tu as peur ? Tsss ! Regardez-le le grand dévoreur de démon partir la queue entre les jambes. HAHAHAHAHA !  
Haruka (aura rouge électrique) : Tu vas voir ! (commence un strip foudroyant et… )  
Reiko&Youko (yeux en forme de cœur et salivent) : WAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Kantaro (rouge et saigne du nez)  
Haruka (tout nu et se tortille) : Alors ? Le grand tengu a perdu ? Ou c'est le shintoïste qui va mourir d'une hémorragie nasale ? Tsss vous perdez la tête trop facilement pour une enveloppe charnelle qui n'a rien à voir avec l'âme qui l'habite ! (s'en va de forte méchante humeur)  
Reiko&Youko : Wa ! Le tengu : un, Kantaro : zéro ! Tu t'es fait… (rigolent ensemble) en tout cas il a de belles fesses !  
Reiko : Et pas que ça !  
Kantaro (se couche un peu retourné par le spéctacle) : Haruka-chan... (gémit)


	6. A1 Sc6

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte1**

* * *

Sc6

_Rêves_

Kantaro (légèrement rouge et regarde vaguement le ciel) : Hummm, il fait bon au soleil. (laisse le vent jouer avec ses cheveux) Des fois… je me demande ce que je serais, si… je n'avais pas le pouvoir de voir les youkaïs. Sûrement un piètre romancier… J'ai de la chance. J'ai souvent été seul… Mais, maintenant je ne le serais plus jamais, et je suis tellement heureux. C'est vrai, c'est mouvementé, mais j'aime cette vie. (soupire) Grand-père serait heureux de me voir aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus le gamin taciturne qui allait s'amuser avec les youkaïs avant la fin des cours. J'aimais pas l'école. Ils ne me comprenaient pas… jamais. Je suis humain, mais les humains ne m'ont jamais compris. (se sent un peu mélancolique et soupire une nouvelle fois) Certains m'ont cru fou, les autres se moquaient de moi. Je n'ai jamais eut d'ami avant Youko-san. Tu sais quoi ? On s'est rencontré lors d'un de mes déplacements. Certains villageois l'avaient vu et voulaient la tuer. Ça m'a fait penser à moi. Certes on a pas voulu me tuer, mais ces regards. Je les avais déjà ressenti. J'ai été triste pour elle. Alors… je l'ai recueilli. Youko a droit au bonheur aussi. J'aurai tellement voulu la voir se marier avec ce garçon… (se retourne vers quelqu'un et verse une larme) Je le sais… Il serait mort bien avant elle, et elle aurait connu la tristesse. Mais moi aussi je vais mourir… Je ne veux pas la laisser derrière moi. Un jour où l'autre… (se retourne encore, en pleurs) Toi non plus, je ne veux pas te laisser derrière. Je… t'aime…  
Haruka (ouvre les yeux soudainement et se tourne dans ses couvertures) : Hein ? Tsss juste un rêve ! Mais à qui il parlait comme ça ?! (se retourne et se rendort)  
Kantaro : ... Haruka… chan… (parle et pleure en dormant)  
Haruka (regarde un champ de sang et de cadavres) : Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! (sent une main tirer sa manche) Suzu ?  
Suzu (sourit et sert la jambe droite du tengu) : Non, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est plus toi. Tu as changé. Hein ? Haruka a changé, grâce à Kantaro. Je suis contente.  
Haruka : Suzu…  
Suzu (tape dans ses mains et matérialise un beau paysage plein de papillons) : C'est pas mieux comme ça ? Tu viens… j'ai envie de courir avec toi.  
Haruka (la regarde) : Pourquoi tu es là ?  
Suzu : Parce que je continuerais à garder un œil sur toi. Parce que je… je… je t'aime. Dommage que je sois morte, dommage que je ne sois pas une belle femme comme Youko-san. J'aurais tellement voulu…  
Haruka : Comment on peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?  
Suzu : Haruka est Haruka. Il est né de l'amitié et de la chaleur du cœur de Kantaro. Il est doux, froid et gentil. Il a mauvais caractère, mais il est tendre en dedans. Le dévoreur de démon est un autre. C'est ton toi au passé. Il est encore là. Mais… Haruka est plus fort que lui. (tourne sur un pied) Haruka a gagné, il est à nouveau au près de Kantaro ! C'est bien, hein ?  
Haruka : Hum ?  
Suzu : Être une famille. Si Haruka perd sa famille, si il la renie, alors il redeviendra son ancien lui. Et moi, Youko et Kantaro, on pleurera. Beaucoup ! Parce qu'on t'aime. (disparaît dans un gros rayon de lumière) Toujours… toujours… on t'aimera…  
Haruka (se réveille et grogne) : … TSSEUH !


	7. A2 Sc1

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte 2**

* * *

Scène 1  
_La cabane de Sugino_

Sugino (attrape un ver avec des baguettes et le tend à Muu) : Aller, mange ma belle.  
Muu (ouvre la bouche et croque le ver)  
Sugino (regarde l'ombre sur la branche d'arbre la plus proche) : Tu ne vas pas rentrer ?  
Haruka : Non…  
Sugino : Il t'a engueulé ?  
Haruka : Non…  
Sugino : Ben alors ?  
Haruka : …  
Sugino : Une scène de ménage !  
Haruka : …  
Sugino : Dévoreur de démons ! Je te parle !  
Haruka (se retourne en colère) : Je ne suis plus lui ! Tu m'entends ! Je m'appelle Haruka !  
Sugino : Tsss humain de…  
Haruka : De quoi ?  
Sugino : J'ai rien dit ! Dis… (câline sa Muu-chan) Tu ne serais pas amoureux ?  
Haruka : De ?  
Sugino (soupire) : Kantaro, idiot !  
Haruka : Tu insinues que je suis amoureux d'un humain ?  
Sugino : Mais je n'insinue rien, je demande !  
Muu (coiffe Sugino et lui fait des couettes)  
Haruka : Tss !  
Sugino : Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !  
Haruka : …  
Sugino : Fait attention, tu pourrais te brûler les ailes. Un humain c'est quoi ? Cent ans de vie ? Et nous ? Et toi ? Tu en es à combien ?  
Haruka : … Je sais… (soupire)  
Sugino : Mais il y a peut-être une solution…  
Haruka (se retourne intéressé) : Hum ?  
Sugino : Tu veux que je te le dise, c'est ça ? La façon dont laquelle tu pourras vivre avec lui, quasiment éternellement ?  
Haruka : OUI !  
Sugino : Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ? Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas attendu. (soupire en embrassant Muu-chan) Je vais te le dire… mais promets-moi une chose ?  
Haruka : La quelle ?  
Sugino : On restera amis ?  
Haruka (hausse un sourcil)  
Sugino : Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Quand j'ai quitté le clan des tengus blancs pour toi ?! J'étais amoureux de toi ! (s'énerve comme un bébé) Et tu m'as jeté comme une pauvre merde ! J'ai pleuré pendant cinquante ans ! Et après tu m'as été ôté par un humain, et je les ai haï ! Le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé de briser ce sceau ! GRRRRRRRRRRR !!!  
Haruka : A bon ? J'avais déjà autant de succès à cette époque ?  
Sugino : Mais oui !!!  
Haruka : Désolé. T'es pas mon genre !  
Sugino : Qu'es-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?!  
Haruka : Une âme qui brille… qui brille très fortement.  
Sugino : Tsseuh !  
Haruka : Alors ? Comment ?  
Sugino (soupire et vole un baiser à Haruka) : Dire qu'il m'a fallu attendre tout ce temps pour t'embrasser !  
Muu (tire son mari par une couette)  
Sugino : Pardon !!! Muu-chaaaaaaaaaan !!! (la câline) Alors… tu dois…  
Narrateur : FIN de l'acte, aller cassez-vous ! Personne ne saura HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Hebichu : Grossier personnage !  
Narrateur : Je suis tout puissannnnnnnnnnt !  
Haruka (le castagne) : Qu'es-ce qu'il est saoulant !


	8. A2 Sc2

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte2**

* * *

Sc2

_La chambre d'Haruka_

Haruka (soupire, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre)  
Kantaro (frappe à la porte et entre) : Tu m'en veux encore ?  
Haruka : De quoi tu me parles ?  
Kantaro : Tu es parti chez Sugino-sama ! Alors c'est que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose. (renifle amèrement)  
Haruka : Mais non…  
Kantaro : Alors pourquoi tu es parti ?  
Haruka : J'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réflechir.  
Kantaro : A quoi ?  
Haruka : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !  
Kantaro : Pardon… (baisse la tête et sort de la chambre)  
Haruka : … attend !  
Kantaro (déjà dans les marches)  
Haruka (soupire) : Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ça moi ?! (caresse le rubis qu'il s'est mis en collier) Kantaro…  
Kantaro : Oui ? (revient avec deux bouteilles de Ramune et des gâteaux à la pâte de haricots) Tu en veux ?  
Haruka : Hummm pourquoi pas. (s'installe sur son futon et fait une place à Kantaro)  
Kantaro (s'installe aussi et donne une bouteille à Haruka) : Te coince pas le doigt ok ?  
Haruka (doigt coincé) : Trop tard !  
Kantaro : Boulet ! (l'aide en tirant sur la bouteille)  
Haruka : Mal !  
Kantaro (tire plus fort) : Voilàààà !  
Haruka : Aïe !  
Kantaro : Pardon… (sourit et lèche le doigt) Encore mal ?  
Haruka (tout rouge) : … non ! (bois)  
Kantaro (mange un petit gâteau en souriant)  
Haruka : Quoi ?  
Kantaro : Hum ?  
Haruka : Pourquoi tu rigoles ?  
Kantaro : Le tengu noir est timide.  
Haruka : Pas toi ?  
Kantaro : Peut-être…  
Haruka : …  
Kantaro : Dis…  
Haruka : Hum ?  
Kantaro : Tu… enfin… Reiko est très jolie, pourquoi tu n'en profites pas, même juste un peu.  
Haruka : Non merci.  
Kantaro : Pourquoi ?  
Haruka : Ce n'est pas mon genre.  
Kantaro : C'est quoi ton genre ?  
Haruka : J'en sais rien…  
Kantaro : Oh… Et Youko ?  
Haruka : Trop expansive ! Elle m'ennuie ! Tu veux me caser ou quoi ?  
Kantaro (fait de grands signes avec les mains) : Non ! Du tout ! Je voulais juste savoir…  
Haruka : Et toi ?  
Kantaro : Hein ?  
Haruka : …  
Kantaro : Ben… (soupire un grand cou) Les gens dans ton style.  
Haruka : Oh… tu aimes les tueurs sanguinaires, cannibales et malsains ?  
Kantaro : Ex !  
Haruka : Tu dois pas avoir beaucoup de choix !  
Kantaro : J'ai déjà fait le meilleur des choix…  
Haruka : Idiot ! Qu'es-ce que tu me trouves hein ? Je suis beau ?  
Kantaro : Pas seulement !  
Haruka : Quoi d'autre ?  
Kantaro : Tu es gentil, même si tu te caches dans ta froideur légendaire. Tu as bon fond, quelque part.  
Haruka : Tu ne me connais pas.  
Kantaro : Mais un jour… un jour je te connaîtrais, entièrement. Je n'abandonnerais pas, tant que tu ne me laisseras pas entrer en toi.  
Haruka : Aucun humain ne me pénétrera ! Jamais ! Foi de tengu !  
Kantaro : …

°Corbeau qui passe°

Kantaro : Je voulais dire… pénétrer dans ton monde intérieur…  
Haruka : … (tout rouge) C'est bien ce que j'avais compris ! (Empli de mauvaise foi)  
Kantaro: Pervers!  
Haruka: Et c'est moi le pervers?  
Kantaro : Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais… (fait un mouvement de bassin bien reconnaissable)  
Haruka : T'arrêtes pas de baver sur moi !  
Kantaro : T'as qu'à pas être apêtissant comme ça !  
Haruka : Crève-toi les yeux !  
Kantaro (tire la langue)  
Haruka : Tu veux te battre ?  
Kantaro : Mais viens !  
Haruka&Kantaro (front à front et éclairs dans les yeux)  
Haruka : Humain !  
Kantaro : Tengu à la noix !  
Haruka : …  
Kantaro (l'embrasse)  
Haruka : Pervers !  
Kantaro : Tais-toi… j'adore tes lèvres…  
Haruka : Tu ne sais même pas embrasser !  
Kantaro : Désolé c'était mon premier !  
Haruka (ouvre de gros yeux sous la surprise)  
Kantaro : Je t'ai dit… personne ne m'aimait avant, à cause de mon pouvoir. T'es le premier ami que j'ai. Youko c'est plus une grande sœur… T'es le premier dont je sois tombé amoureux.  
Haruka : Je suis un tengu !  
Kantaro : Et alors ?  
Haruka : Tu finiras blessé.  
Kantaro : … Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas ton genre… (se lève et part en courant)


	9. A2 Sc3

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte2**

* * *

Sc3

_La maison du senseï_

Haruka (enfile un kimono et se regarde dans la glace)  
Youko (Pensive) : Le noir et rose n'était pas mieux ?  
Haruka : Si tu le dis…  
Youko (fouille dans la remise) : Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un avec des fleurs de cerisiers quelque part… (met un bazar pas possible) Il te faut quelque chose de sobre, mais de classe ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui !  
Haruka : Pourquoi pas le noir et rouge ?  
Youko : Trop vulgaire !  
Haruka (tourne sur lui-même) : Si tu le dis…  
Youko : Oui, je le dis ! (grogne en sortant enfin le kimono qu'elle cherchait) Tiens ! Celui là ! (aide Haruka à se vêtir)  
Haruka : Il fait pas trop féminin ?  
Youko : Fais-moi confiance !  
Haruka : … (fait une moue)  
Youko : Quoi ?  
Haruka (soupire) : Rien… laisse tomber.  
Youko (noue le Obi avec précaution) : Tu vas toutes les faire tomber.  
Haruka : Si tu le dis…  
Youko (légèrement énervée) : Tu peux pas être un peu plus coopératif ? C'est le nouvel an tout de même !  
Haruka (désintéressé) : Tu sais, personnellement les années je ne les compte plus !  
Youko : Moi non plus, mais c'est la fête ! Je vais peut-être rencontrer un homme riche avec qui me marier ! (tape Haruka dans le dos) Et si je rencontrais un autre Kitsune ?  
Haruka : Hum… pourquoi pas.  
Youko (oreille de renard) : ça serait géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! (sert le obi un grand cou)  
Haruka (s'asphyxie) : You… ko… san !  
Youko : Pardon ! (dessert) Et toi si tu trouvais une petite tengunette ?  
Haruka (regard vide et air encore plus désinvolte) : Et j'en ferais quoi ? J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Reiko, Rosary et toi ! Sans compter ce crétin !  
Youko : Tu n'auras qu'à faire un vœu ! Bon je vais mettre mon kimono bordeaux pour l'occasion !  
Haruka : Ouai… bon moi j'y vais !  
Youko : Mais j'en ai pas pour longtemps !  
Haruka : Je m'en fiche j'y vais ! (enfile ses zori et se casse)  
Youko : Oh…  
Kantaro : Laisse-le, il fait la tête en ce moment. Ça lui passera sûrement, sinon, il n'aura qu'à aller se plaindre à Sugino, comme d'habitude !  
Youko : (stupéfaite)  
Kantaro (fait le playboy) : C'est Reiko qui me l'a fait. Blanc pour ma pureté et violet pour mon côté divin !  
Youko : Tu en fais pas un peu trop ?  
Kantaro : Juste un peu ! On y va ?  
Youko : C'est patiiiiiiiiiiii !


	10. A2 Sc4

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte2**

* * *

Sc4

_Le temple_

Haruka (se faufille entre les passants et regarde une petite fille pleurer)  
Petite fille : Je voulais un poissooooooooooooooon !  
Homme du stand : Réessaye alors.  
Petit fille : Mais j'ai plus de sous !  
Homme du stand : Ben, je ne peux rien faire pour toi…  
Haruka (s'approche de la scène) : C'est combien ?  
Homme du stand : Quatre cents soixante six yens  
Haruka (paye et d'un coup de main expert attrape un poisson rouge sans déchirer l'épuisette) : Voilà, maintenant ne pleure plus.  
Petite fille : Merciiiiiii ! (prend son poisson et fait un bisou à Haruka, puis court vers sa mère) T'as vu ? Le gentil Monsieur il m'a pêché un poisson ! En plus il est trop beau !  
La maman (fait un signe de la main pour remercier Haruka et continue sa ballade avec sa fille)  
Kantaro : Tu vois que t'es un gentil quand tu veux ! Le « je suis un méchant tengu pas beau et cannibale » ça prend pas avec moi !  
Haruka (soupire) : Je ne supportait pas ses pleunichements !  
Kantaro (bouche l'oreille la plus près d'Haruka et regarde au ciel) : Hum… hum… c'est ça… Le grand méchant tengu à un faible pour les petites filles. Ben… achète-moi… un doriyaki !  
Haruka : Va mourir  
Kantaro (sourire diabolique) : Tu es tenu de répondre à mes ordres… Haruka-chan.  
Haruka : Toujours la même méthode… (va acheter un doriyaki et demande un peu de sauce au piment pour mettre dedans. Revient tout innocent et tend la confiserie) Tiens !  
Kantaro : Alors… qui est le plus fort (tout content, plante ses dents dans le biscuit et devient tout rouge avant de hurler de douleur)  
Haruka : Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Kantaro (fume) : Traître !  
Haruka : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles (sourire d'ange)  
Kantaro : Tsss !  
Haruka : Tu ne m'as pas précisé quel genre de doriyaki tu voulais ! Sois plus attentif la prochaine fois ! (laisse Kantaro pour se rendre au temple)  
Kantaro : Tête de mule ! Tu vas voir ce soir…. (sourire de dément)  
Haruka (soupire, fait son vœu et balance quelques piécettes avant de tirer sur la corde) : Mais que fait un tengu noir, ici… on aura tout vu ! Saleté de temple, de nouvelle année et de Kantaro !  
Youko (arrive de nulle part) : Tu as fais ton vœu ? J'espère qu'il va se réaliser… moi…. (montre du doigt un jeune homme au cheveux roux comme le pelage d'un renard) Il a été attiré par la musique, alors il s'est changé en humain. Il est beau, hein ? En plus il a des plus belles fesses que les tiennes ! J'en suis sûre !  
Haruka (a frisé la crise cardiaque avec l'arrivée soudaine de Youko, et dévisage le kitsune mâle qu'elle pointe) : Très mignon en effet ! Pas mon genre cependant.  
Youko (air suspicieux et rusé de renard) : Oui, c'est certain, rien à voir avec Kantaro. Je te le laisse ne t'en fait pas !  
Haruka (rosit) : Mais ! J'ai pas dit ça !  
Youko : Tu le penses en tout cas !  
Haruka : Pas du tout, ce n'est pas mon genre !  
Youko : Tu ne sais pas mentir ! Tengu !  
Haruka (sent l'énervement lui grimper le long du dos et part près à péter une durite)  
Youko : Heu… ?  
Kantaro (dans un coin tout seul)  
Haruka (le choppe violemment sous son bras et s'en va par la voie des airs)  
Kantaro : Hein ? Mais tu me fais quoi là ?  
Haruka (ne répond pas et déleste le shintoïste dans un petit bois) : … Tu veux vivre éternellement avec moi ?  
Kantaro (comprend pas) ?  
Haruka : Me fait pas répéter…  
Kantaro : Pour ?  
Haruka (crie) : Es-ce que tu m'aimes ? C'est plus clair comme ça ??? (rouge de colère et fracasse un arbre pour décompresser)  
Kantaro : Heu… tu le sais déjà… non ?  
Haruka : Alors… Tu veux rester avec moi ?  
Kantaro : Toujours ?  
Haruka : Aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta mortalité pour moi ?  
Kantaro (grand sourire) : Pour toi ? J'ai été capable de te chercher partout pendant dix longues années. Pour toi, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai. Alors oui, je te donne ma vie de mortel si tu la veux.  
Haruka : … (s'approche et baisse la tête) Alors arrache-moi les ailes.  
Kantaro (choqué) : Quoi ??  
Haruka : C'est la seule façon. Tu t'approprieras ma vie. Mon essence. Nous la partagerons. Jusqu'à ce que je meurs.  
Kantaro : Mais… tes ailes ?!  
Haruka : Elles repousseront. Bon ça va me prendre un an mais…  
Kantaro : ça va te faire mal ?  
Haruka : … t'as des questions idiotes des fois ! (agacé)  
Kantaro (s'approche lentement et attrape les deux ailes dans ses mains) : Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, moi…  
Haruka : C'est le seul moyen.  
Kantaro : … (hésite)  
Haruka : Quoi ?  
Kantaro : Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !  
Haruka : Tss ! Dépêche-toi !  
Kantaro : … (tire légèrement et s'arrête en voyant Haruka grimacer) Nan je ne peux pas.  
Haruka : Tire un bon coup !  
Kantaro (inspire un grand coup et tire un coup sec)  
Haruka (hurle et sert les dents)  
Kantaro (fait tomber à terre les deux ailes arrachées et sert Haruka contre lui) : Pardon…  
Haruka (murmure quelque chose)  
Narrateur : Et oui encore moi ! Cette scène est un peu trop intimiste à mon goût ! Mais je vous raconte les détails car le mec des effets spéciaux s'est endormi après le premier acte ! Donc les ailes noires se mettent à scintiller d'une lumière douce avant de disparaître étrangement et devenir une bille nacrée qui virevolte autour du couple. Sympa non ? Vous vous en fichez ? C'est pas grave !  
Kantaro : Haruka ? Ça va ? (regarde étrangement la bille d'énergie et pousse un grand cri quand elle lui perfore le corps.  
Haruka : Maintenant tu portes ma vie. Je suis désolé, tu dois mourir avant d'accéder à une vie quasi éternelle avec moi…. (verse quelques larmes et s'écroule dans l'herbe)


	11. A2 Sc5

* * *

**Kuroi Ame  
Acte2**

* * *

Sc5

_Dans la chambre d'Haruka_

Youko (pénètre la chambre pour soigner son malade)  
Narrateur : Merci à Youko de les avoir retrouvé avec son flaire extraordinaire !  
Youko (change le pansement d'Haruka et lui tapote la joue) : Haruka ?  
Haruka (se réveille en sursaut et grimace sous la douleur)  
Youko : Doucement… tes ailes…  
Haruka : Je sais…. Ça va aller. Où est Kantaro ?  
Youko (se met à pleurer et se jette sur son malade) : Kan-chan… il est… il est mort !  
Haruka : Je sais !  
Youko (mine interrogative)  
Haruka : Faut que j'aille le réveiller. Il est où ?  
Youko (montre le corps sans vie de Kantaro) : J'étais en train de lui coudre un linceul…  
Haruka (ricane) : Pas besoin ! Il n'est pas vraiment mort !  
Youko : Mais… il ne respire plus !  
Haruka : Il est en train de devenir l'un des nôtres.  
Youko : Quoi ?  
Haruka : Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure avant moi ! Les humains sont trop fragiles ! J'allais faire quoi, moi, sans lui ! Hein ? Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais… A partir d'aujourd'hui. Kantaro partagera mon essence de vie et vivra éternellement avec nous. On ne le perdra pas. Jamais ! (sert le poing) Je ne pouvais pas aimer quelqu'un qui allait mourir comme ça… dans quelques années et me laisser seul ! Horriblement seul !!!  
Youko (baisse la tête, comprenant Haruka) : Je sais…  
Haruka : Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Tu comprends ? Je te demande pardon. Car il ne sera sûrement plus tout à fait le même.  
Youko : C'était son souhait aussi… non ?  
Haruka : Hum.  
Youko : Alors tout ira bien.  
Jeune homme roux : Il va mieux ?  
Youko : Oui !  
Haruka (regarde le jeune homme et s'en désintéresse aussi rapidement) : Bon, il faut que je le réveille.   
Youko : Comment tu vas faire ?  
Haruka (se lève, va vers le corps de Kantaro et l'embrasse) : Réveille-toi. Porteur de ma propre vie.  
Youko (toute rouge) : Si mignon !!!!  
Narrateur : Et ils attendent, attendent, dans un silence morne. Une heure…. Deux heures… alors que la chambre ressasse les gémissements de douleur d'un corps qui se convulse dans des draps blancs. Jusqu'à ce que le silence reigne à nouveau et que deux yeux s'ouvrent enfin pour scruter tout autour du corps qui les possède)  
Youko : Kantaroooooooooooooo !!!! (saute dessus et pleure à chaudes larmes) On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !  
Kantaro : Je suis où ?  
Youko : A la maison !  
Kantaro (passe une main sur son torse et grimace) : Je suis… mort ?  
Youko : Et bien…  
Haruka : Oui. Sinon je ne pouvais pas t'offrir l'éternité.  
Kantaro : Je vois… (incline la tête) Le monde est différent avec ces yeux.  
Haruka : Tu t'y feras…  
Kantaro : J'en suis certains ! (fait apparaître deux ailes rougeâtres dans son dos) Je crois que je vais même très vite apprécier cette nouvelle vie.  
Haruka (sourit)  
Youko : Il a des ailes !!!  
Jeune homme roux : Un tengu rouge ? ça faisait longtemps qu'un tengu de cette caste n'est pas apparu sur terre.  
Haruka : Hum ?  
Jeune homme roux : Normalement un humain changé en tengu devient fou et meurt ou se suicide. Enfin je pense que tu savais les risques en faisant ça. Ils deviennent rarement des tengu blancs, et encore plus rarement des tengu rouge. Le dernier en date…. Il est mort bien avant ta naissance Dévoreur de Démons. Les ailes rouges signifient la damnation pour avoir aimer un dieu. Enfin, normalement…  
Kantaro : Un dieu ? Mais Haruka est mon dieu rien qu'à moi !!!! (saute dessus avec son air de chibi) Haruka-chan ?  
Haruka (lueur maligne dans le regard, va faire payer à la volaille blanche le risque encouru que Sougi avait omis de lui dire !) : Hum ?  
Kantaro : C'est qui ce gars ?!  
Jeune homme roux : Le compagnon de…  
Youko (lui coupe la parole) : Un ami !  
Jeune homme roux : Ton compagnon !  
Youko : J'ai pas encore dis oui !  
Jeune homme roux : Tu n'as pas dit non !  
Youko : Et alors ?  
Youko≤ garçon (se chamaillent)  
Kantaro : Toujours aussi bruyante cette maisonnée !  
Haruka : Hum !  
Youko : Faux Kitsune !  
Jeune homme (ferme les yeux affichant un sourire de Kitsune) : Ha oui ?  
Youko : Oui !  
Haruka (fronce les sourcils et protège inconsciemment Kantaro)  
Jeune homme (se métamorphose en Kitsune géant, affublé de neuf queues) : Tu… disais ?  
Haruka : Wa ! Tu es Kyuubi !  
Youko (yeux grands comme des soucoupes)  
Haruka : Je savais bien qu'on se connaissait !  
Kyuubi (ricanne) : Mais cette fois-ci… tu ne me chasseras pas, n'es-ce pas ? Beau-frère…  
Haruka : Tu rigoles ?  
Youko : C'est mon hooooooooooooooooooomme !!  
Kantaro : Hum… chouette ! J'ai toujours voulu étudier un Kitsune de près.  
Youko : Et moi alors ?  
Kantaro : Pas un bébé Kitsune !  
Youko : Goujat !  
Kantaro (couine)  
Kyuubi (bras de Kantaro dans la gueule) : Ne dis pas du mal de ma femelle, tengu ! Sinon je mange tes petits bras dodus !  
Kantaro : Harukaaaaaaaa !  
Haruka (soupire) : Et moi qui croyait pouvoir enfin vivre tranquilement… Bon je vais chez Sougino !  
Narrateur : Et oui… Kantaro n'as pas changé du tout !  
Kantaro : M'abandonne pas !!!!!  
Haruka : Tu te débrouilles, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas chercher un Kitsune mâle devant une femelle ! Il en va de son honneur !  
Kantaro : Pardooooooooooooooon !  
Kyuubi : Jamais !  
Youko : Comme c'est romantique !  
Kantaro : Mon braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!!!!  
Haruka : Et calmez-vous ! Vous allez casser ma collection !  
Kantaro : Haruka-chan ?  
Haruka : Hum ?  
Kantaro (regard pervers) : Et si on allait… je ne sais pas… dans un coin plus tranquille !  
Haruka : Kyuubi ? Mange-le entièrement !  
Kantaro : Mais…. Haruka ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais !  
Haruka (prend sa tête dans ses mains) : Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ! (pousse un cri alors que les trois autres arrêtent pas de crier et de se battre) Laissez-moi seul ! Et arrêtez, vous allez me rendre dingue !!!!  
Narrateur : Et voilà… Pauvre Haruka. On le plaindrait presque… enfin… presque !

* * *

2007 Bon c'est nul c'est décidé ! Plus jamais je recommence ! Pardon ! 


End file.
